The Mistake
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: This is for a Challenge. Booth had returned early from War with a new girlfriend. But what he has come home to will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =] I may need help picking out names. I do not like normal names so give me a list of boy and girl names you all would like to see. =] First and Middle. =]_

_reviews equal love.__  
_

* * *

Seeley Booth made his way out of the plane and into the crowded air port. People all around him; hugging, smiling and greeting their loved ones who had returned from only God knows where. It had been five months since he had sent foot in this air port. Well, five and half actually. He had come to see Brennan off for her trip to the Maluku Islands. They had spent the night before at army base. Booth had his own cabin. It had been their last chance to see each other before they both left for a year. There had been some drinking and tearful memories. But that was not how they ended their night. Seeley Booth had finally shown Temperance Brennan what it was like to make love with someone you truly loved. She had never felt anything like it and now saw her past lovers as just crappy sex. it had not been this good.

the next morning came to quickly for either of them would have liked. Booth did not want to move. He wanted to hold the woman who laid beside him in his arms forever and never let go. But that was not how this morning would play out. Brennan woke up early, in Booth's arms and just laid there until she had to get dressed and to the airport. She could not miss her flight. Booth woke feeling her leaving his arms. "I'll drive you." He said sitting up. Brennan gave him a loving smile.

At the air port, they had said their finally good-byes. No one but themselves knowing what had happened the night before. Soon they were a world apart. They had emailed each other every night, making sure that they were taking care of themselves and talking of their time away.

Scanning the room, he saw the group he was looking for. The squint squad he once could not stand. His squints, though he would never say they were his out loud. They were his make shift family, a family that took six long years to make and he did not regret any of it. The Seeley Booth charm broke free as a squealing Angela ran to him.

"Sweetie!" She squealed throwing her arms around the FBI Agent and Army Ranger's neck.

"It's so good to see you." She said looking over him as Cam, Hodgins and Sweets came over to greet him.

"You look good man." Hodgins said looking over the taller of the two. Booth looked around for one squint he wanted to see most. It had been five and half months since he had held her, seen her.

"Where is Bones? In her last email she said she would be returning a day before I would." He spoke looking to his friends, wondering where his best friend was.

Upon hearing this, they knew that Brennan had been lying to Booth. Acting like she had been in Maluku for the past five months. She had gone to the Maluku Islands for the dig but returned home a month later. Four and halfs months had passed since then.

Angela was the first to speak "She had an appointment that could not be missed this morning." This was not a lie. Brennan did have an appointment, one with her OBGYN. "She should be back at the lab by now. Come on Agent Studly. We have a case to work on." Angela had been the first to know that Brennan would be coming home only a month and half way. She was also the only one who knew the reason at first. Brennan had explained everything to her and how she was not sure what to do. She knew she had to tell Booth but he was in a war zone. She did not want him to be worring about her when he needed to keep himself alive to come home to her.

Just as Angela was about to turn and walk away, a young blonde ran over. Angela looked over this woman. She looked much like Booth's past girlfriends. Tall, Blonde, everything Brennan was not. But she knew it was his way of dealing with being turned down. But Angela know now that Brennan had lied and not told Booth like she had said she would do. And that Booth had not told Brennan about this new love he had.

"Sorry it took so long Seeley." She said in a breathless voice, placinga soft yet sweet kiss to his lips. Booth could not help but smile brightly as he put an arm around his girlfriend. "It's alright Han. We are in no hurry." He spoke to her in a soft voice that Angela usually heard when Brennan was around. Hannah looked around the small group of people standing with her boyfriend.

Angela had spent time thinking of telling the Agent herself but knew that it was Brennan's news to give and would when she felt the time was right. But time was running and Booth was now home almost six months early with a girlfriend in tow. This was going to ruin everything and would set her best friend off. Angela and the team had been on the receiving end of many of her mood swings, and they were not pretty at all. Brennan had made at least two people cry a day.

"You must be the squints." She said holding out a hand. "I'm Hannah. Seeley's girlfriend. It's nice to finally meet you all. He could not stop talking about you all." She spoke with a bubbly voice.

Sweets and Cam shared a looking of knowing. They knew that everything was about to change and that Booth going to the lab to see Brennan with his new girlfriend was not going to end well for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =] I may need help picking out names. I do not like normal names so give me a list of boy and girl names you all would like to see. =] First and Middle. =] It's not my best. But I had everything on my phone, which is now broken. I need to get a new one. Sigh. well here you go. _

_reviews equal love.__  
_

* * *

Angela looked over to Jack listening to the blonde in front of her. This was not how she pictured Booth coming home to Brennan. This is not what Brennan pictured when she thought of Booth coming home.

"Um. Booth you ride with us. Blondie can go with Cam." Angela was the first to speak up about the driving arangments back to the lab.

Hannah looked from the asian to her boyfriend. "um.." She started but Angela was already walking away from the group, phone in hand as she sent a text to Brennan, asking if she was back at the lab yet.

Once to the park cars the group stopped and standing in a small circle, leaving Booth and Hannah on the outside. Speaking in soft, whispered voices they spoke of a plan to try and keep Booth from Brennan for now. "Sorry, but we only have room for one more in Jack's car. Blondie, you can go with Cam and Sweets. They are going right to lab. We need to stop on the way." She spoke looking to Booth. She was not really lying to him. She was giving Cam time to talk Brennan into going home for the day. And Brennan did ask if she could stop and pick up some food for her. Her cravings were gross at times and this was one of them.

Booth looked to his friend. "Alright. What are we stopping for?" He asked wanting to try and figure out what this normally preppy person had planned for him and why she wanted him to be the last one to the lab. He wanted to go see his Bones. He wanted to be there when Bones met Hannah.

Cam and Sweets were moving towards her car and Hodings unlocked the doors to his car. Ange heard the question from the FBI agent and looked up to him as she moved to open the door. "Bren asked me to stop and get a few things for her." A simple answer, not giving away anything.

Sliding into the car as Booth put his bags in and than got into the back, Ange turned to Hodgins. "You know the market she likes now. We need to stop there. She will know and I can not deal with her cranky right now." Booth listened to what Angela had said about Bones going to a new market and being cranky.

"What's up with Bones? She is sick or something?" He asked a little worried for his partner. He knew how she could be. She would not stop working unless she was forced to. Only if some one was sitting in the next room, making sure she did not work or sneek from her apartment.

Angela turned a little in her seat and looked over her shoulder over to Booth. "It's not my place to say." Yet another simple . Not giving anything away as to wait was going on with his best friend and hers.

In Cam's car, no one spoke. The small car was filled with an awkward silence. Cam just wanted to get back to the lab as fast as she could, making it there in under ten minutes. That was a new record for her. Pulling into the parking area, she pulled into parking space that held her name, next to the one belonged to Brennan. Throwing the car into the park, Cam did not wait for Hannah to get out of the car, she did not even look back.

Brennan was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of her. She was trying to get some work on her novel finish since she was not allowed on the platfore, Cam and Angela's orders. She did not mind. She was only five and half months along and it was already hard for her to move around the exam tables. Cam was the first one into the lab and made her way into Brennan's office knowing that Sweets and Hannah would be coming in soon.

"Doctor Brennan, I think you should head home for the rest of the day. We do not need you here for the time being and you should be resting." Cam spoke, looking over her shoulder knowing Hannah would be entering soon. Brennan looked up heairng her Boss' voice telling her to take the day off.

"Cam, I am fine. I am only on desk work and right now I am only working on my novel. If I get too tired or feel over worked, I will head home." She had said this many times over the past few weeks, more so once she started showing.

Cam was still in Brennan's office when Angela, Jack and Booth walked through the large glass sliding doors. Brennan looked over seeing the three walking in. She had missed Sweets walking in with Hannah. A soft smile spread on her face as she saw Booth, and her food. Pushing herself up from her chair, Brennan walked out of the office, past Cam.

"Thank you so much Ange." Brennan said with a smile as she held out her hand from the bag. Booth gave a soft cough as to make her look over to him now.

"I saw you Booth." She spoke taking the bag and looking. She smiled hugging him now.

Booth smiled hugging her back. "I missed..." He started, pulling back. He looked to her with wide confused eyes.

Brennan's smile grew, placing a hand on her arounded stomach. "I'm pregnant." Was all she said as she watched his face falling.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =] I may need help picking out names. I do not like normal names so give me a list of boy and girl names you all would like to see. =] First and Middle. =] It's not my best. But I had everything on my phone, which is now broken. I need to get a new one. Sigh. well here you go. _

_reviews equal love.__  
_

* * *

_Brennan's smile grew, placing a hand on her arounded stomach. "I'm pregnant." Was all she said as she watched his face falling._

Booth took a step back, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide. He could not tear his eyes away from Brennan's swollen stomach. How could this had happened? Was he even the father? Brennan saw how Booth was reacting to her news. Slowly backing away with a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby within moving.

"You're not happy." She stated. There was no need to question if he was or not, the look on his face told her all she needed to know. Angela and Cam were standing off to the side. They both knew this was not going to go well for either of them.

"Seeley! There you are." Hannah called finally getting away from Sweets. Brennan's head turned towards the voice that called her partners name. She saw the blonde bounce to his side and kiss his cheek. Her stomach fall. This caused Brennan to back up more. Now both hands on her belly, as if to proctect her unborn child from the hurt she was feeling right now.

"Bon..." Seeley started before Angela cut him off.

"Come on Sweetie. Let's go sit down and eat that nasty food you made me buy." She said walking to Brennan, putting her arms around the anthropologists' shoulders. This was not how this was suppose to go down.

Booth watched as Angela took Brennan away to her office. He did not know what to do. Hannah looked to the two than back to Booth. "I thought you said she was not in to having kids?" She asked as Cam stepped in front of Booth.

"Let her go. Take you girlfriend home than come back." She said not in the mood to have his new girlfriend around incase a fight broke out between Brennan and Booth.

Turning his head, Booth looked to the Blonde. "Go for a walk. Please." He spoke to her as he walked off. He was going to find Jack, knowing he would tell him a little more than Cam would at this point.

Cam watched Booth walk away from her and Hannah walking the other way. Cam made her way over to the close door that held Angela and Brennan. With a soft knock, she entered and made her way to the couch. Brennan was sitting back, one hand resting on her stomach and the other holding tofu,bacon and mint chocolate ice cream in a bowl. It was one of Brennan's favorite things this month.

Cam took a seat on the coffee table seeing what Brennan was eating. "That is really gross." She said putting her hands in her lap. Brennan looked up from her food. She was hurt but the food was making her feel better.

"I thought he would be happy." She said, looking to her stomach forgetting about the food for now. "I did not want to tell him when he was over seas, so that he did not worry any more than he had too. But he..." With a sigh she trailed off.

Angela and Cam eyed each other. "Sweetie, we know why you did not tell him. But you need to talk to him."Angela spoke in a soft tone. She hated seeing her friend like this. She knew that this changed everything to Brennan. That this was going to shut her off to him, try and keep her distance.

"I can't Ange. He has a girlfriend now." She said looking up. "he is happy. I can not ruin that for him." She said rubbing the spot where the baby had just kicked.

Booth standing off to the side watching Jack work. "When did Bones come home?" He asked knowing that she could not have come home the day before. They would not have let her work on the dig site pregnant. Jack looked over to the taller man.

"A month after she left." He stated. "That's all I can tell you. You need to talk to her about this. She was so happy for you to come home." He said with a shake of his head. "She could not wait to tell you about the baby. That's all she and Angela talked about." He spoke taking off his gloves.

Booth listened, knowing that it must of broken her heart seeing Hannah kissing him. But he loved hannah. He was not going to kick her out of his life because Brennan was pregnant. It may not even be his.

Hearing enough, the FBI agent made his way out of the work area and down the hall to Bones' office. He needed to talk to her. He needed to find out what had happened and why she did not tell him. Find out if she thought he would leave Hannah for her and the baby.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened Angela and Cam walking out. "You hurt her, you will need to deal with me." Angela spoke as she walked passed Booth. Brennan was still sitting on the couch. The food Angela brought for her now gone. She turned her head seeing Booth in the door way.

"You can come over here." She said looking to him. Booth slowly made his way over to the couch. He took the spot on the coffee table that Cam had taken when she entered the office. Brennan looked to her lap as Booth looked at her swollen stomach.

"I'm sorry Booth." She started, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me now that you are happy." She said softly.

Booth heard what she was saying. She thought he wanted nothing to do with her or the child that was growing inside of her. He was not sure what he wanted to the moment but he knew he could not cut her out of his life.

"Whoa. Slow down Bones. How about you start with why you did not tell me instead of assuming that I want nothing to do with the baby." He spoke, knowing that Hannah was not going to take this lightly.

Huffing, Brennan rubbed the spot were she was being kicked again. It seemed to calm the baby when she rubbed her stomach. "I did not want to tell you until you came home so that you did not worry more. You were in a war zone. I was scared that you would worry about me and the baby more than yourself and not come home." She said in a whisper.

"But that does not matter now. You have a girlfriend." She added shifting. "just forget you know the baby is yours. It will be easier for you and her." She said with sadness in her eyes. She never planned on having this child alone, but now she had no other opition.

* * *

I know it is not too long but I needed to get a new chapter up. =] Reviews are love.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =] I may need help picking out names. I do not like normal names so give me a list of boy and girl names you all would like to see. =] First and Middle. =] So that new bones tomorrow night...I hope Hannah is not in it. XD I do not like her at all. But I heard that someone is going to pop the question soon...if it is Booth, I can tell you all right now that Bones will be losing me as a viewer. _

_I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. I was in a car accident and have not been on to update due to this. I also wanted to get another chapter up before finals. Once finals end, I will be putting more more thing, any info about DC in here, is from me. I have been there many times and I know how to get around like it was the back of my hand. I actually plan on moving there in a few years. =]_

_reviews equal love.__  
_

* * *

Booth blinked, mouth agap. Did he hear her correctly? Forget that the child growing within her was not his? How could he do that, just forget and act like he did not have a part in creating the life that was moving in her womb. He already had a child were he had every little rights, why in God's name would he want a child where he had no rights at all. He wanted to be there for everything he had missed with Parker. He did not want to be a dead beat dad. But at this rate, it looked like he may not have a choice.

"Bo.." He started as Brennan held up her hands to stop him with a small shake of her head. She could not try to let him talk his way into being with her, the baby and Hannah. No, that would not happen. Her child would not have a step-mother and a part time father.

"Do not try and change my mind."

"But Bon..." he started again but it did not seem that the woman in front of him was going to let him get a word in at the moment.

"No Seeley. It's over and done with. I thought you...I thought you would wait for me." Her voice was soft and almost broken. It was all his fault. He had caused this.

Rubbing her hand over the right side of her stomach, she felt the tiny foot for her child. A small smile formed when she felt it. The baby had taken to kicking hard enough to see it's foot outlined on her every streched out skin.

Booth saw how the look on her face changed as she felt their baby kicking. He wanted to reach out and place his hand next to hers. To smile in amazment as he stared lovingly into her perfect blue eyes. He could see their child now, a little girl with dark brown curls and the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen with his smile. She would be a heart breaker. But he would never know her as his daughter. Just as his partner's little girl. Did that mean he could not spoil her?

Brennan pulled herself from her inner thoughts and made eye contact with Booth.

"I'm sorry. I know I told you I could not be what you needed. That I could not change. But I was scared. Everyone I have ever let myself love, I ruin that relationship or they leave. I was too scared I would loose you for good. But there is one thing that night you never said to me." She rambled a little, shifting as the baby did.

Booth listened, his eyes moving to her belly, to their child. How could he just let her walk away now? Yeah, he had Hannah and he was happy with her but he was not sure he was IN love with her. With a nod he looked into her eyes. He did not know what to say at the moment. Seeley Booth did not know what to say to the woman that he was in love with. The woman that carrying his child.

Hannah was walking around her home, taking in all the sights in front of her. Sure she had passed through this Historic City before but she never really stopped and looked. It was truly a beauitful place. It was early spring so all the Cherry Blossums were in bloom, lining the river with pink and white flowers. The mall was crowded with people, school aged kids playing soccer, older teens sitting around; ipods on as they laid in the grass. Hannah was in awe of how this one city could hold so much. One moment you are surrounded by white merable buildings and the next, you are standing in a green park.

Mean time back at the lab, Ange and Jack sat in her office. Cam was off in her own. They were all trying to figure out what was going to happen now. They all thought that when Booth returned from his Tour that they would be a happy couple, getting ready to welcome their child into world. Now, they needed to think of they were going to help Brennan through everything that Booth should be there to help with.

"I think that I am going to stay with Bren for a week after she has the baby." Angela finally spoke up looking to her husband. "She is going to need some one there to help her. Getting up every hour to care for the baby while she is healing. She's going to need help, even if she does not ask."

Jack nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. But the two of us. Someone to help her with the baby and the other to clean and run out to the store when needed." He spoke with a smile. "She will not be happy about it." Angela laughed in agreement.

* * *

Sorry it is not long. But its late here. Please hit that button at the bottom and tell me what you think. I need baby names. Boy and girl. XD


	5. Chapter 5

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =] I may need help picking out names. I do not like normal names so give me a list of boy and girl names you all would like to see. =] First and Middle. =] _

**_Okay, I need to clear some things up. I am human and I make mistakes. I had put it was five and half months later when it is really eight and half. I am sorry to those who where confused. But yes, she is almost nine months along, what i have planned, she needs to be this far along. _**

_reviews equal love.__  
_

* * *

Temperance looked to Booth. She was not in the mood to do this now. She did not want to sit here and talk. She did not think she really needed to explain anything to him. They had slept together before they had fled to different ends of the world. Both running from their emotions, one thinking that they would be amazing together while the other thought that she would only hurt him. She had never had a long lasting and loving relationship before. Everyone she would get close to her let herself love, left her. First her parents, than her older brother. She than spent years bouncing from home to home. Never feeling like she was wanted or loved. So when she meet Micheal, it was the first time she had felt loved in years but he left her as well. Next came Pete. She had been living with him when she met Booth. Things had been going well for them, until she found out he was sleeping around and left her for someone much younger. She knew that in the long run, she would only hurt him more than she cared to.

Seeley sat in front of the woman he claimed to love. The woman who had turned him down and yet he ended up sleeping with her. "Why did you hid this from me?" He asked watching as she shifted, as if the baby in side of her was making her very uncomfortable. He needed answers. He did not know what he was going to do. He had a girlfriend who he loved. He had moved on, like he said he would do. But now everything was much worse. How was he going to be with Hannah and with Brennan and their child.

Brennan looked at him like he had five heads. "You were in a war zone. I was not going to give you more to worry about. I wanted you to come home in one piece. So that we coul.." She trailed off. She did not need to explain what she thought would happen when he came home. Pushing herself up from the couch with some diffuctly, she waddled to her desk. "You can leave. You should with..what's her name?" She asked realizing she did not even know the other woman's name.

"Hannah." He said as a smile spread across his face and a small twinkle appeared in his dark chocolate colored eyes. "Go be with Hannah. I have many things I need to do. I need to see if Angela is ready to leave." She mumbled to herself. She had not done much to get ready for the baby. She thought that she and Booth would do that when he came home. But now, she needed to go shopping. She needed everything one could think of.

Booth watched every moment she made. "Where do you need to go? I can take you." He said walking over to the desk. Looking to the file covered top he saw photos of her ultasound framed with 'My first photo' written under it. "Do you know the sex?" He asked wondering what they...what she was having.

Brennan had been shoving files into her bag. "I must go shopping. Angela has been driving me around and she once said she was willing to go shopping with me. And yes, I know the sex of my child." She said shouldering her bag. Booth looked up to meet her eyes.

"I can take you shopping for food Bones." He said arounding the corner of the dest. Brennan gave a small chuckle. "I'm not going food shopping. And I do not think it would be wise for you to go shopping for my child with me." She spoke as she tried moving around him. "Can I know the sex of OUR child?" His voice held a pleading tone.

Brennan moved to go around him yet again. She could not do this. Not now. He had found someone who made him happy. She was stupid to think that after sleeping with her that he would wait for her. "No." She stated "Now, please move out of my way. I have not done any shopping in the past eight months and have a total of three and half months until I am due." She spoke pushing past him. He looked like she had just taken his gun and shot him through the heart.

As Brennan made her way down the hall to Angela's office, Hodgins walked over to Booth. "Dude, you made her cry." He had walked past his friend, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Angie is going to kill you." A smile was now playing on his lips for a moment before Booth asked "Did she wait to shop for the baby until I came home?"

Jack's smile faded as he looked to the taller of the two. "Angela told her she should have gone before, get some things and others when you got home. But Doctor B refused. She said that you should be in very part of shopping for the little one. She refused to pick out names that she liked until you came home. Now, she has to do it all alone." He said walking away.

She had waited for him. She wanted him there to pick out what crib with baby would sleep, which table he or she would be changed on. Everything. She was going to give him everything Rebecca had taken from him with Parker. But he had thrown it out by bringing a girl home. Booth turned to Jack before he was out of ear shot and asked "What is she having? I need to know." He asked with a pleading look again.

Jack felt sorry for the man in front of him. Everything he had wanted for more than six years was coming true, only he was not apart of it now. He was watching the woman he truly loved get ready to welcome their child into the world and she was now alone, no one to go home too until the baby came. She would be picking out a name without his say.

Jack answered as he walked away from Booth again.

"A girl."


	6. Chapter 6

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =] I may need help picking out names. I do not like normal names so give me a list of boy and girl names you all would like to see. =] First and Middle. =] _

**_Okay, I need to clear some things up. I am human and I make mistakes. I put that she had three and half months to shop, i meant three and half weeks. I have a few names in mind. I will be putting a poll on my page. Please help me out._**

**_On my page, there is a poll for Baby names. Please help me out. _**

**_Happy Holidays everyone._**

_reviews equal love.__  
_

* * *

Seeley Booth stood frozen in place. Jack Hodgins, the guy who played with bugs and slim for a living just told him that he was going to be having a baby girl. He always saw himself having a baby girl with Temperance. One that looked just like her mother with a baby blue eyes and amazing smile. He could picture them living in a great neighborhood, maybe Georgetown so that they were in a good area for schools for the baby as she became of age to attend. Maybe she would be smart like her mother and go to private school, where she would be challenged to work harder. Seeley was barely paying attention to the space around him. He was too busy thinking of his little girl. The little girl he may not get to know.

Angela had her arm around Temperance's shoulders as they made their way from the artist's office to the glass sliding doors that shut the lab off from the outside world. Angela glared at Booth as they passed. "Sweetie, go wait by the car. I am going to tell Cam we are leaving and to meet us at your place with Hodgins when they get off." She spoke loud enough for Booth to hear. Shaking his head, he slowly came through and walked over.

"Angela, I want to come with yous. I want to help her pick out things for the baby." His voice sounded broken and his eyes looked with he was broken inside. Be he came home with someone. He claimed he loved her. There was no way Angela was letting him come and ruin this time with Brennan. She should be happy, getting ready for her baby to come. She should be picking out names and putting the final touches on the room. But instead, she was heart broken and just starting on the room.

"I do not think that it a wise idea. She needs to be happy. She does not need any added stress with you and your new girlfriend around as she tries to buy things for my godchild." Angela spoke the word girlfriend as if it were posion and it would kill her. "Plus, you do not know where her new house it." She added with her arms crossing under her chest.

"Bones moved?" He asked shocked. "I thought she kept her place.." He could not believe that Brennan had bought a new home and that they would not tell him where. Cam walked over as Angela nodded. "She did. She thought that it would be you, her and the baby. Parker on the weekends so she bought a bigger place. A very nice place with a big yard." A small smile now played on her lips. "Cam, I am taking Bren shopping. You, Hodgins and Sweets along with Daisy are invited back to her place after work for a cook out." She said turning to face her boss. "Hodgins and Sweets will be putting together a crib." She smile was almost evil as she walked from the lab to go meet up with her pregnant best friend.

Cam looked to Booth. "You might want to go find your girlfriend." She said walking away from him. She stopped at her office, grabbing her lunch moving to go sit in the Rose Garden. Sitting on the cool granet steps, over looking the beautiful grounds of the Jeffersioan. Cam was not really hungry nor was it time for her lunch. She just could not stand being in the lab for much longer. She needed air. Slipping her feet out her heels, she watched as men and women passed by. Some dressed for work, others dressed down. Some on cell phones or bluetooth. Others talking with their friend or spouse. Everyone seemed so happy outside the walls of her lab.

Cam soon stopped focusing on the grounds and people around her and started to think about the people whom she worked with. The people who in a way have become her family. A blond slowly made her way up to the pathologist. "May I sit?" The voice pulled Cam back down into the world around her. "Um..Yes. Of course. Sit." She spoke moving her bag from one side to the other.

Hannah looked to Cam then out over the grounds. "The city is amazing. I've never been here before. Sad, I know." She said with a small smile. She wanted to get to know the people in Seeley's life. She wanted to fit in and be their friend but she could see that something had happened before she meet Booth. And her showing up, ruined nearly everything. "Is very one going to shun me?" She asked looking back to the darker skinned woman.

Cam looked over a little shocked but she knew that this was coming at some point. "It is amazing. I remember when I first come here. As fore being shunned. Angela and Jack may be the first to after Brennan." She spoke to the younger woman. "Brennan did not tell him she was pregnant for one reason only. She wanted him to stay safe. She knew that if she told him, he would worry too much. Would not take care of himself the way he should in war zone. She refused to get ready for the baby. She did buy a house. But she assumed that when he came home, they would be a family. You ripped that away." Cam did not plan on lying to Hannah. She wanted her to know and understand what she had done by showing up here.

Hannah nodded, hanging on to everything that she was just told. "Where they together before they left?" She asked not sure if they had been a couple or if it had been a one time thing. Cam looked over. The true answer was no, they were not a couple. But in truth, they were. They did everything together. They were never apart. Nearly every meal together, Brennan went to all of Parker's sporting events and school plays that she was asked to go to. They were a couple in every way but they were not sleeping together. Not until that night.

"That is something you need to talk to Seeley about. It's not my place to say anything. But I just want you to know, I will be nice to you for Booth's sake. I am friends with both but Brennan needs all the help she can get. And Booth is also getting the cold shoulder. We are all getting together tonight. But because of you, he was not asked to come." Cam stood as she said this. It was true. She would only be nice because of Seeley. She left her bag; heading back in to the lab to get Hodgins so they could finish up and go to Brennan's new home.

Hannah looked up with hurt written on her face. She knew that they would all be close but she never thought that they would not invite Seeley because of her. That was not right on many levels. After a few minutes she recovered from what she told and stood up to go find Seeley.

Brennan and Angela were shopping. It seemed like they had been at this for hours. Brennan's lower back was hurting as well as her feet. "Ange, can we go?" She asked becoming crancky. The artist looked over. "Sweetie, we still need to get a few more things that the guys can put together tonight and then I will shop over the next few weeks for cloths when you are at home resting." Angela knew that Brennan would not be happy with not being able to work. But it was for the best. She was close to her due date and they had only been shopping for about a half hour and she was already complaining. They did not need to go from store to store to find everything. They had gone right to Babies'R'US, where Brennan had found a crib, changing table and dresser set.

Brennan sighed again rubbing her lower back. "Can we just get it on line or something. Please Angela? I really am not feeling well. My feet hurt." She said whinning. Temperance Brennan had never been one to whine but at eight and half months pregnant, she felt she had the right to do so. Angela looked over as she pushed the chart that was filled with sheets, toys,clothing, diapers and blackets. There were some bottles, pacifires and other small items that Angela would think of off hand. "Once you pick out a rocking chair." She stated looking to her tired friend.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She did not see why she would need a rocking chair. She could easily walk to the living room or her bedroom to breastfeed the baby at night. "Why? My room will be right now the hall. Why do I need a rocking chair?" She tried to protest but she was too tired to fight for long. Angela explained why she would want a rocking chair in the room but Brennan said they would come back. She wanted to think about getting a softer chair for in there just incase what Angela had said to be true, she did not want to sit on a hard wooden chair.

Angela had agreed not wanting to fight with her pregnant friend. Leading Brennan to the front of the store, they paid for the items and loaded them into the car. It took about twenty minutes to get back to Brennan's new home in Georgetown where Cam, Jack and Sweets were waiting. None of them knew that Booth and Hannah had followed them. He needed to know where Brennan was living. He wanted to help with everything. Angela pulled up and the men moved to get the heavy lifting. They took everything into the house. Brennan got out of the car and upon seeing her, Booth got out walkign over.

"You moved and did not tell me?" Booth sounded pissed. "Angela would not tell me where. How could you?"

Brennan looked up to the man in front of her. "Go away. You are not welcome here at the moment. You have a girlfriend. Now let me deal with what I need to do to get ready for my child." She turned, walking away from the father of her child.


	7. Chapter 7

__

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

I just found out that the lady who hit my car is taking the blame and paying for mine to get fixed. =]

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =]_

**_Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing. It means a lot to me._**

**_On my page, there is a poll for Baby names. Please help me out. _**

**_I hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday._**

_reviews equal love._

* * *

Angela stood by the door with Cam at her side. They were both waiting for Brennan. Cam was the first to speak when the pregnant woman was in ear shot. "I'm going to speak with him. I did not know he followed." She stated honestly. Brennan nodded as she looked to her two friends standing by her door. She did not care what they said or did to make him leave at this point.

"Thanks. I need to go lay down." She said looking to Angela than to Cam. She pushed past them walking into the house that she had bought nearly two months ago. Angela had done most of the painting in the house since she could not paint. Her friends hand been a great help in helping her with the move. She had wanted to do it much sooner when she could have been more of a help but it all her awhile to find just the right house.

Placing her hand on the cold oak railing, Brennan walked up the staircase to the upper level. She stopped as she reached the last step. She could see the room that would soon be the room of her daughter. The door was cracked open. Angela had forbidden Brennan to go into the room until she brought home the baby. A small smile formed seeing some of the newly painted wall. Turning on her heel, Brennan walked to her room. She kicked off her shoes and changed into a pair of oversized sweats before laying on her queen sized bed. She whole body ached. Her back, feet, everything. She wished she had someone to rub her back and tell her everything was going to be okay. That all the pain was worth it in the end. On top of the body ache, she was not feeling well.

Angela and Cam looked to each other as Booth and Hannah stood by the car. They waited until Brennan was in the house before moving towards the two females. "I'll go make her something to eat and make up a bath for her. She was complaining about her feet hurting before." She said walking inside as Booth and his new blonde come over to them.

Cam looked to Booth and Hannah. "Coming here was not a smart idea." She said putting her hands on her hip. "I know that you want to be apart of this but it needs to be on her terms. Not when you feel like coming around." she said looking to Hannah most of the time.

Booth looked to Cam, putting his arm would Hannah's wasits. "I have the right to be here Cam. She is carrying my child. I have the right to be here, helping. I should be the one picking out the crib that my daughter will be sleeping in, the clothes she will be wearing the day she comes home." He said as Hannah nodded. "he is the father."

Cam nodded. "You are right. He should be. But it's not fair to Brennan that he is there to pick out those things then leave and only be there when he wants to be. That she will be the one up all night trying to get her back to sleep. She's never been around a new born. She bearly knew what to do with Andy and now she is going to be a lone to learn it all with her own child. She's going to have no help at home. She'll bring home the baby and most likely will not get any sleeping for the first two months than come back to work. So Brennan wants to have a say in what Booth can now do and when he can come over."

Angela was just behind Cam now, holding the food for Brennan. Booth shook his head. "No. That's not fair. I should be helping get everything ready. And so what? She'll be alone at night. There are tons of single mothers." Hannah was the one speaking this time. Booth looked to his girlfriend then to his exlover.

Cam looked to the blonde, shaking her head. "That may be true. But they are not socially awkward with Bren. She never planned to do this alone.' She said looking to Booth. "She's sleeping and Ange and I are finishing the room before the guys get here to put it together. Leave before she wakes. Call her tomorrow." Cam said as she turned to leave the two standing outside.

Hannah looked to Booth as the door was closed in their face. "She has no right to keep you out of the house. Her name is not on the papers. Temperance name is. Go in. Go talk to her. You have everything right to be here helping until the baby comes. Than you get to see her in the mornings and afternoons and leave before dinner, leaving Brennan to care for the baby."

Booth nodded listening to what the woman next to him said. She was right. He had the right to be here, to help put the room together. He had the right to be there once the baby came and leave at night to go home to his girlfriend. But Cam was also right. He was already a part time after with little rights. He had some because Parker held his last name and his name was on the birth papers. If Brennan wanted to, she could leave his name off of them. He would have no claim to the baby at all. That scared him.

Booth looked to Hannah. "Im going to take you home and come back. I want to see if she'll talk to me without you here." He knew it sounded harsh but it was the truth. He wanted to see how Brennan would react to just him being there. Hannah nodded and turned to walk away. "Can we at least something to eat first?" She asked going over to the SUV.

**

* * *

**

Angela walked up the stairs as Cam went through the bags from their shopping trip. She was sorting out the clothes, blankets and other iteams that needed to be washed. Cam needed something to do while she waited for Angela.

"Sweetie, you need to try and eat something." Angela spoke in a tone as she walked into her best friends room. "Once you eat, I'll make you up a nice hot bath to try and help with the soreness." She said hoping it would help her. Brennan looked over her shoulder to the door when she heard Angela. "I'm not all that hungry." She said shifting on the bed and pushing herself to sit up. "What I really want is a back rub and someone to rub my feet." She said looking over, knowing it would not happen that way.

"I know you do. But a bath will help. Cam and I are almost finished with the room. The guys are out getting stuff for dinner tonight and then will be everything together." She said sitting on the bed. "Now please try to eat. I know you're not hungry but that little girl needs you to eat."

Brennan gave in knowing Angela had a point. She needed to eat her for daughter. She took the tray and eat the food upon it until she could no longer. Angela lept her word and started her a bath.

Meanwhile, Booth had taken Hannah to eat than back to his place. He gave her the key, told her the number and that he would be home soon. He left again going back to Brennan's home. By the time Booth had gotten back Brennan had finished with her bath and was not sitting in the living room, a baby book open on her lap. Everyone else was up in the baby's room finishing up the last of the painting and getting everything in order. She wanted to be there with them. She shifted, feeling uncomfortable. She did not like how the baby had shifted, it was putting a lot of pursure on her lower back.

Booth walked up the the door and knocked. He took a step back, waiting for someone to answer. Brennan looked over and groand. She did not want to get up. She did not want to move at all. Pushing herself up from the couch with the help of the near by table, she made it to her feet. Putting a hand on her back, she made her way to the door. A pain hit her lower abdomin and back. She put it off at the braxton hicks contractions she had read about in the many books she had read.

Opening the door, she saw Booth standing there. "What do you want?" She asked as she felt the pain again a few minutes later. She really did not stress now and wanted to go sit down again.

Booth looked her over when he saw the pain on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Brennan shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine. What do you want?" She asked again.

"I have a right to be there."


	8. Chapter 8

__

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =]_

**_Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing. It means a lot to me._**

**_On my page, there is a poll for Baby names. Please help me out. Again Please..._**

_reviews equal love._

* * *

Brennan looked to Booth. She was not feeling well and was not in the mood to deal with Booth. "Booth, please just go home. You have little rights to be here. I own this land. I can call the cops and have you removed." She said standing with the door close to her so she could close it.

Booth looked at Brennan with a slight glare. No little rights? He had more than little right. "Bones, I have every right to be here as Angela and Cam." He spat looking down to her. Sure she was not that much shorter then he was but bare foot, she seemed it. Brennan looke over her shoulder towards the stairs. She could easily call Angela and Jack down or Sweets. Any of them up stairs would make him leave. But she knew better than to do that. They needed to work this out between them.

"Actually, you do not. We are not dating, living together or working together at the moment. And I am sure your girlfriend" She spat the word toward him "would like you at home. I am here with friends, getting ready for my child." She spoke in an even tone for the most part. Brennan placed a hand on her stomach as she stood there. She wanted nothing more than to get off her feet and soak in a warm bath. But she could not until everyone left. She would feel odd bathing when they were all here.

Booth looked with some what wide eyes hearing that they were not working together. "You ended the partnership?" He asked looking over her, his eyes staying a moment or two longer on her breasts and stomach. He thought that they would still be working together. He did not think she would end it just because he brought home a girl from war.

Brennan's head shook side to side in a no motion. "I am not ending the agreement to work with you. I will not be working at all for the next few months." She said as she crossed her arms now over her chest. "My eyes are not down there. So stop looking at my breasts." She hissed. Booth had not noticed how long he had been looking.

"So..Sorry." he muttered as he quickly shifted his eyes up from her chest to her baby blues. They did not look as blue at the moment, they almost looked gray. Like a storm had blown in out of no where. "I want to be here. I want to be helping with the room. Picking out what she will be wearing and her name." He said trying to get passed the front door. "As her father, I have that right."

Brennan shook her head. "The room is being finished as we speak. As for what she will be wearing, that is up to me as I am the one carrying, giving birth and raising her. Wait, how did you know I was having a girl?" She lost her train of thought when that had sunk in. Booth looked over her, pushing the front door open a little.

"Jack told me since you would not. I have a right to know." He said again. Brennan shook her head. "I could have lied when you came home. Said I ended up pregnant when I was in Maluku. I did the right thing and told you. That does not mean that I need to let you have any part in this." She said as he pushed passed her. "As for her name, I am not telling anyone." She said looking to the stairs. She wanted to call out, have someone came and make him leave.

"Now, please leave before I call the cops." She said looking up to the man she use to trust more than anything in this world. He had been her best friend and now, she did not know what to call him. Booth shook his head no. "I am not leaving. What do I need to do or say to make you let me stay. To let me be here." His voice sounded like he was about to cry. His pleas where doing little to Brennan.

With a heavy sigh, the blue eyes anthropologist looked up to the FBI Agent in front of her. "You need to leave. You need to call me before you even think of coming over." She said looking up. "And you know that fighting for custody would cost you more and you would lose. I do not want you to pay child support. I do not want anything from you but for you to leave." She said moving towards the stairs. Booth watched what she was doing and heard what she said.

"Then tell me what her last name will be. I want to know if she will at least have my name." he said looking up with hopeful eyes. Brennan shook her head. "I will not tell you. I know what I am going to name her. I know whose name she will bare. Now leave." She pointed to the door. "I will not say it again before the cops are called." She was not joking. She would call the cops on, she was not scared too and she did know her childs name. And it was not Booth.

* * *

sorry this is short but i need help with picking out the name. Go to page and vote please. =]


	9. Chapter 9

__

_I am writting this for ms. Jaicee lee Challenge. I know this topic is becoming over done but it gave me some more ideas. =] So you know the drill. _

_I do not own anything. The baby and some of the ideas are mine. =]_

**_Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing. It means a lot to me._**

**_On my page, there is a poll for Baby names. Please help me out. Again Please..._**

_reviews equal love._

* * *

Hannah was sitting in the apartment she would now be calling home. She really did not know how long she would be here. She had only been int he city a few hours and was not happy. She was a free spirit. She needed to be out roaming different worlds. Working on projects that were life or death. She was not meant to be a home body. She never liked staying in one place to long. She took this time to look around, to get to know the Seeley Booth that was the FBI agent and father. Not the horny Army Sniper that she had slept with under a fig tree. She only knew one side of the man she was having amazing sex with, she wanted to know all of him.

Walking around the small apartment, she took everything in. The sports items from what she could see as his favorite teams. Football and hockey mostly. She studied the photos on the walls and table. There were many of a young boy with curls. She was not sure if it was a son or a newphew. From how many there seemed to be, she thought son. There were also a lot of his partner. In some of them it was just her or a team of people. Others it was her and the little boy, and in others her, the boy and Seeley. As she moved from photo to photo, she came to a face she knew, picking it up she saw the face of her grandfather smiling at her. She had only met him once, but when she had gone to find her father, she had found him instead.

Her mother told her not to worry about her father, that he was a worthless drunk who she had a one night stand with. But that did not mean that Hannah did not want to know about him. She had a DNA test done when she had turned eighteen and took off to find her father. But she found his father. Hank. Hank Booth. Dropping the photo the sound of breaking glass covered the sound of the door opening, she realized why Seeley's name rang a bell to her. He was her half brother. She was having sex with her brother.

"Hannah?" She heard his thick, rich voice fill the apartment and she paled. He did not know that his father had another child. She turned slowly to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing how pale she was than the glass. "Don't worry about that. It's just glass." he said brushing it off. Hannah shook her head.

"I can't stay here." She stated looking up. Booth looked confused to his girlfriend. "Of course you can." he spoke reaching out to put a hand on her hip, she pulled away.

"No. I really can not stay. And this." She motioned between them. "This, us, needs to end too." She said seeing how he was taken back by this.

"I thought you were happy?" Booth spoke not wanting to lose his girlfriend the day they got back to the city.

Hannah nodded. "I am...was happy. But we can never be." She said picking up the photo. "This is your grandfather Hank?" She asked. Once she saw him nod, she went on. "He is also my grandfather. My father is John Booth. He had a one night stand with my mother." she spoke in a rush, glad her bag was still packed. "I'm leaving."

With that, Hannah turned and walked out of the apartment leaving a stuned Booth in her wake.

* * *

I know this is like super short but I wanted to get rid of her. XD Ewww, he was having sex with his sister. XDDD Sorry if any of you do not like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long break. School took over along with work. I have two part jobs on top of going to school full time. I had to put all of that before writing. School is coming to an end for the summer so there will be more updates. I am starting to apply to four-year colleges to finish my degrees. But I still have a year at home before going off to school. I think this is almost over. I'm not sure. Let's see.

* * *

The color drained from Booth's face as he stood in the living room of the now empty apartment. Hannah was, no is his sister. His drunken father had knocked up a random girl at a bar one night. In some ways, Booth was jealous of Hannah now. She did not have to grow up with John Booth as a father. She did not have to be beat at his hand night after night and lie to everyone around him when they asked about the black and blue marks that covered the young boy's skin. Hannah did not know the pain that their father had caused a young Seeley Booth until the night Hank had walked in on his son beating his oldest grandson to death. If it had not been for Hank Booth, Seeley Booth would be died.

Sinking to the couch, Booth's head fell back against the plush cushion. He had been having amazing sex with his half sister. How did Hannah know Hank if it had been a one night stand? How could he not even think to ask about her parents? She did not ask about his so he did not bring up hers. It was that easy. He now regretted sleeping with her. He felt dirty. He was sleeping with his little sister. That was wrong on so many levels. He felt the need to scrub his skin clean of the sin he had been committing for so long. He also needed to go to church and confess his sins. He knew he would go to hell if he did not confess his sin of sleeping with the sister he did not know he even had.

Standing from the couch, he padded his way from the living room down the hall to his bedroom. He stripped of the clothing he had on, tossing it to the floor for now as he made his way into the bathroom. Pushing the shower curtain to one side Booth turned on the water, making sure the hot water was on fully. He needed to scrub the dirtiness from his skin. Stepping into the shower and closing the curtain as to not get water all over the floor, his thoughts all went back to Bones. She was pregnant with his baby. She did not want anything to do with him because of Hannah. To her, Hannah was his girlfriend. He needed to get back to Bones. To tell her what had happened.

* * *

Brennan had a hand on stomach as the other pressed to the wall to hold herself up. Jack and the men were up in the nursery finishing up with the walls and furniture. They still had a few weeks before Brennan was due but they wanted to make sure everything was ready for when the little girl decided to come into this crazy world. Angela was standing next to Brennan seeing how she was standing. She knew something had been going on since this afternoon but had let it go. Knowing that Brenna would come to her when she was ready but she had had enough now.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Angela asked with concern written on her face. Brennan looked up to her best friend.

Cam was walking over seeing Brennan had not moved from the door way yet. Brennan looked a little too pale for her liking. Brennan shook her head slowly knowing she could not hide it much longer. She had felt the contractions for most the afternoon. She had been hoping it was just false labor and would have stopped by now but no, they were getting stronger now.

"I think I am labor."

Angela and Cam's mouths both dropped. That was not something they were hoping to hear. Brennan looked to them with scared eyes. She had never been through this before. Sure she knew it was natural but that did not mean she was scared. She was also early. She still had about three and half weeks until her due date. "It's too early." She whispered as Jack came down the stairs to grab some water.

"party in the door way?" He asked not seeing how Brennan was standing at the moment. Angela did not look over her shoulder as she said

"Jack, get the car."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay in posting. =] I am going to try to post every two weeks.

* * *

Jack looked from his wife to his two co-workers and friends standing in the door way. Slowly his normally very active mind put two and two together, causing him to go into a paniced overdrive. Running down the rest of the stairs, he searched his pockets for the keys. "Where are my keys? Angie, where are my keys?" He asked as Sweets made his way to the bottom on the stairs now. "Hodgie, sweetie, You need to calm down. On the table by the door. We are taking Bren's car. You have the mini." Angela spoke calmly to her husband as Cam started to help Brennan from the house out to the waiting car. Her bag was already in the car. She wanted it there just in case and this way she did not forget it.

"Can you both hurry up?" Brennan finally spoke up, looking to them as she held on to her around stomach. Angela turned her eyes back to her friend. "Sorry Sweetie." She spoke making her way over to her friend so that they could get to the hospital. Sweets and Jack followed them out to the car. Angela and Cam helped Brennan get into the back seat. Jack made his way to the drivers side, Sweets took the passenager side as Angela sat next to Brennan. Cam looked to Bren and Ange. "I will stay here, get the room finished up and be there soon." She said knowing that they needed to get the room finished before the baby was to come home.

* * *

Booth had run out to his car. He needed to fix things with Brennan and he needed to do it now. Driving like a mad man, he made his way back to Brennan's moments after Jack pulled away from the houe. Cam was still standing outside the house, watching the car disappear out of sight before turning on her heel to go back into the house. Throwing the SUV in park, Booth jumped from the government issued car "CAM!" He called running up to her. "You need to let me in. I need to see her."

Cam turned around again hearing the out of breath voice of Seeley Booth. "She's not here Booth." She stated simply. "They are on their way to the hospital. I am going to finish up the room." She pointed over her shoulder to the door. "You can help. It may help get you on her good side. But you can only go to the nursery, no other part of the house." She laid outt he rule from him to follow.

* * *

Okay, so i'm not into this story all that much. I will be ending it soon.


End file.
